Jurassic Park (1993)
The Avengers in Jurassic Park Eccentric billionaire John Hammond ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Attenborough Richard Attenborough]), CEO of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InGen InGen], has recently created Jurassic Park: a theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA DNA] extracted from insects preserved in prehistoric [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber amber]. After a park worker is attacked by a dinosaur, Hammond's investors, represented by their lawyer Donald Gennaro ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Ferrero Martin Ferrero]), demand that experts visit the park and verify that it is safe. Gennaro invites Dr. Ian Malcolm ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Goldblum Jeff Goldblum]), a mathematician, while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Neill Sam Neill]) and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Dern Laura Dern]). They are joined on the island by Hammond's two grandchildren—Tim ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Mazzello Joseph Mazzello]) and Lex Murphy ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariana_Richards Ariana Richards]). Hammond asks Malcolm, Grant, and Sattler what their thoughts are about having recreated dinosaur species. The three of them engage in an intense philosophical debate about the ethics of having cloned extinct dinosaurs with Gennaro being the only one to express optimism. The group sets off to explore the park while Hammond observes his guests along with Head Technician Ray Arnold ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson Samuel L. Jackson]) and his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_(food) game] warden, Robert Muldoon ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Peck Bob Peck]). During the exploration, Grant spots a sick ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops Triceratops]'' and the group gets out to investigate. With a storm heading in, everyone gets back into the cars except for Sattler, who stays with the park doctor to look after the animal. Meanwhile, Jurassic Park's head [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film)# computer programmer], Dennis Nedry ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wayne_Knight Wayne Knight]), is secretly in the employ of one of InGen's corporate rivals, and has been paid to steal dinosaur [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Embryo embryos]. During his theft, Nedry deactivates the park's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film)# security system], allowing him access to the embryo [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film)# storage]. However the system shutdown also deactivates the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_fence electric fences] that confine the park's dinosaurs within their enclosures, allowing them to escape. Stranded by the system shutdown, the group is attacked by the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus]'', which wounds Malcolm and kills Gennaro. Grant and the children are able to escape. Meanwhile, a fleeing Nedry crashes his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeep Jeep]. He decides to use the electric winch on the front of his Jeep to tie it to a tree that will bring him to the road to help him reach the dock. While Nedry is tying the winch around the tree, he encounters a''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus]'', which he ignores due to its small size. But as he is getting back in the truck, the creature screeches, unveils its frill, and spits venom at him, blinding him, and then mauls and kills him. Sattler and Muldoon search for survivors of the ''Tyrannosaurus'' attack, but while they find Malcolm, Grant and the children are missing. As they try to look for the children deep inside the jungle, Malcolm realizes the ''Tyrannosaurus'' is near. He orders Sattler and Muldoon to flee, with the ''Tyrannosaurus'' chasing after them. The three of them are able to escape in their Jeep. Meanwhile, Grant and the children climb up a high tree to avoid the Tyrannosaurus, and in a distance from the tree, they can see a family of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus]''. Back at the Visitor's center, being unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security fences, the group decides to take the drastic measure of rebooting the entire park's computer and electrical network. Arnold refuses at first by worrying that the park's network might not come back on at all, but Hammond tells him that people are dying. Arnold, along with Sattler, Hammond, Muldoon and Malcolm, shut down the park's grid and retreat to the emergency bunker, from where Arnold heads to the maintenance bunker to reboot the system. When he does not return, Sattler and Muldoon decide to head for the bunker. At the same time, Grant and the children discover a nest full of hatched eggs, indicating the dinosaurs are breeding on their own. As Muldoon and Sattler proceed to the maintenance bunker, Muldoon notices that they are being hunted by ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptors Velociraptors]''. Muldoon is killed by a raptor, while Sattler makes it to the bunker and restarts the park's systems. After Sattler turns the park's systems back on, she is attacked by a raptor hidden within some cables; she then discovers Arnold's severed arm and narrowly escapes the raptor. At the same time, Tim, Lex and Grant climb an electrified fence out of the park's animal zone and Tim is nearly killed upon the reactivation of the electricity. Grant and the children head for the visitor's center; he leaves them alone in the kitchen while he reunites with Sattler and the others. The kids escape two raptors before reuniting with Grant and Sattler. Lex is able to assist in getting the park's security systems working from the control room. Grant contacts Hammond and tells him to call the mainland for rescue, but the two raptors find the group and attack. The group flees through a series of air ducts, only to be cornered in the entrance hall by the raptors, who prepare to strike. However, the ''Tyrannosaurus'' breaks into the main hall and attacks the raptors, allowing the four to flee outside where they are rescued by Malcolm and Hammond. Hammond and the others escape via helicopter. Hammond takes one last look at Jurassic Park, before boarding the helicopter. As the helicopter flies away, Grant watches a flock of pelicans gliding over the sea.=